


Heart Broken

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Death, I blame mycroft, I'm saying that right now, Like, M/M, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Suicide, accidental murder, have some sad stuff, idk guys but I've been writing too much happy, this doesn't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Soulmate Au gone bad





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr meme/prompt:  
> Saying "I love you":  
> 17\. Over glass littering the floor
> 
> This is for Acaranna on tumblr, but there's an acaranna on here too so I'm just assuming here...

Everyone had a soulmate, but you never knew who they were unless you noticed when the heart you were in possession of glowed. You were given a heart at birth, but it was your job to protect it. It glows when you first meet, and then it won't again until one of you dies. The heart in your possession turns a sickly color when it glows, flickers, and then goes out for eternity.  
  
And there's a catch; don't ever purposefully break it.  
  
Two men had a heart, a heart they had given up on and packed away. When they met, they didn't know that they had finally found one another; one kept his locked away in a chest under his bed, and the other hid it in the top drawer of his desk beside his gun.  
  
The man with the gun, John, kept his heart there to remind him that maybe he'd find them someday; don't make this his last day.  
  
The other man, Sherlock, grew up hearing that love was ridiculous and weakness, and in a fit of frustration, hid his heart away so that he could erase his emotions and dreams.  
  
They met, and there was an instant connection, but their hearts were elsewhere, glowing brightly.  
  
They moved in.  
  
They acted like the best of friends, silently pining over the other the longer time went on.  
  
John tried to hide his feelings behind dating others.  
  
Sherlock hid his behind taking on more cases and looking for a different high, but he began to take his heart out of its ornate box, staring at it at night after John went to bed. He wished he had his heart with him the day he met John, just to see if John was the one. His brother had tormented him over it, knew that Sherlock wished that he could have John and that he'd never know if they were soulmates. Mycroft knew what happened, but he'd never tell Sherlock that the heart glowed brightly enough for the light to seep through the box and from under the bed. It wasn't his to tell; but maybe he was jealous of his brother, of how he had what Mycroft had lost on accident.  
  
There's a reason you don't break the hearts.  
  
Sherlock caught John with his once, sitting in his chair with the heart resting on the arm of his chair. He was just staring at it, and Sherlock was unsure if he should interrupt him and alert John to his presence.  
  
Jealousy makes us do cruel things, however.  
  
"You actually buy into that?" Sherlock strode forward and plucked it off of John's chair. "It's ridiculous, that we let something so fragile dictate who we marry in life."  
  
"Sherlock," John warned, rushing to his feet to snatch it back. "Stop." Sherlock let John have it back, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So you do believe in it." Sherlock scoffed and dropped himself into his chair. He could feel the weight of his own heart in his pocket; he was starting to carry it with him. It wasn't fair. John was dating everyone he came across, hoping that they'd be the other side of his heart; it couldn't be Sherlock.  
  
"Look, I--" Feelings. Neither of them were ever good with talking about their feelings. He didn't know what to say. "I don't--I don't want to die alone, Sherlock."  
  
"Tch, you're staying with me. I don't know why it matters." It was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Sherlock, we can't stay like this forever. You know that. Eventually, one of us is going to leave, and we're both going to find someone to settle down with."  
  
Sherlock hopped to his feet and started pacing. "Why would you leave? This is your home."  
  
John huffed, clenching his fists on his lap, "Because then I won't have to worry about you leaving first when you grow tired of me!"  
  
"Please, like you wouldn't leave first. Dating the way you do, you're bound to find your Forever eventually. Tell me, John, how many will it take until you give up? Fifteen? Twenty? Or will you keep searching for the rest of your life, only to finally find them and be disappointed and wind up in an unhappy marriage?"  
  
Another line that shouldn't have been crossed.  
  
"Of course I want to find them. Whoever they are, whenever I find them--Sherlock, I just want to fill the hole in me." Any anger and volume in his voice fell away as he looked up at Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock's phone buzzed with a phone call, but one glance told him it was his brother; he ignored what would have been a warning not to continue the fight. With a growl, he yanked the heart from his pocket and chucked it at John. "Take mine then. It's useless, and I don't want it anyway."  
  
John fumbled with the fragile glass, trying to catch it in time, but it hit the ground and splintered. "Shit." It was a panicked breath; John knew that someone, somewhere, just died. He fell to his knees quickly, trying to piece it back together, despite knowing that logically, it was too late. "No, no, no. Sherlock, what have you done? You've just--just--killed someone--" His voice trailed off, and with a wince, he raised a hand to his chest, feeling shooting pain where his heart was.  
  
"I don't need them anyway." Sherlock's angry expression faded as he noted John's posture, the sound of his breathing, and--"No. Shit. John!" He quickly crouched beside him, trying to hold the man up, but there was already a red stain blooming across his chest. The pieces of the glass heart flickered, turning a sour green and brown. It was John. John was his--and he's just killed him. "Please, John. Please no."  
  
John whined in discomfort and leaned heavily against Sherlock. So that's that. His heart had been here all along, and he'd been too stubborn just to let himself fall in love with someone he didn't think was his soulmate.  
  
"John! John, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Blue eyes flicked up and met those of his best friend. "It's okay Sherlock. I-I forgive you."  
  
"But you can't leave now." He leaned down and pressed a kiss over John's lips, holding him tightly. "Please don't go, John." The light from the pieces of the heart flickered again and then went out. John was gone, and he'd never had a chance to say it.  
  
A sob tore its way through his throat as he clutched his friend to him, feeling his own pain at having lost what had been his all along. "Please, John. I love you, please." He continued whimpered pleas for John to not leave him, not caring that it was too late.  
  
His phone buzzed again, and, numb, Sherlock almost didn't pick it up. But, he needed to call someone to confirm the time of death and, well, his brother could do it for him. He hardly put it to his ear before his brother said, "I tried to tell you." Sherlock hung up on him.  
  
Before Mycroft or anyone else could do anything to stop him, Sherlock found John's heart by his gun and went downstairs. They would find two bodies when they got there, with one clinging to the other, even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays  
> Give a kudos if you think I'm a monster


End file.
